A Pin, A Girl On Fire
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a survivor, living in District 12, that's what she can only do...with a baker's son, a pin, and a stylist obsessed with fire, she learns that she can change Panem for the better. (First fanfic, rate and review, rated T for difficult concepts or themes)
1. A pin, the reaping

Chapter 1 A Pin, Arrows and Bread Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I don't own the characters either, same thing goes for Romeo and Juliet, and Phantom of the Opera... First fanfic, read and review please.

I wake up from my slumber, and notice my surroundings. I'm in the woods that I know and love, by the rock that has become a solstice. My bow and quiver is next to me, and my canteen is next to it. I know what day it is, It's reaping day in district 12, where I live. It is illegal to hunt or be outside my district, but we need to feed ourselves, my family, that is. Prim, my sister, long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, looks like our mother, whereas I, take after our father, who died five years ago. I have raven colored hair with brown streaks, kept in a braid down my left shoulder, and grey eyes the color of mist after a rainy morning.

I am Katniss Everdeen, 16 years old, who knows the woods I hunt in. I can hit any target with my bow, right through the eyes. I can also throw knives, sword fight, and throw spears. I also am fast. I can run for great distances, for periods of time. Their are many things that I can't do, including baking, painting, or lie.

But I can sing. I remember a song I sung to a boy, a year ago today. It wasn't to him, exactly, but to my father. I collect my things and stand, looking at the meadow. I feel compelled to sing, which I do.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again Wishing you were somehow near Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

I feel someone walk towards me, the footsteps are so easy to hear, yet I go on,

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could Passing bells and sculpted angels Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Stronger, I finish: Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"

Try to forgive, teach me to live Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say, "Goodbye" Help me say, "Goodbye"

His arms wrap around me, strong and comforting. I feel safe. "Peeta?" I whisper, relieved. " You're so beautiful, Katniss." He says. After a moment, he moves to his pocket. "What are you giving me? You know how much I hate surprises!" I say, joking.

He stares at me, and clasps my hands. Peeta's eyes are so blue, deep pools of... I can't word it. His hair, blonde, falls in curly locks on his face. "Katniss, It's just a pin, it reminds me of you."

I look at the most exquisite pin, a mockingjay, of course. In gold, grabbing an arrow surrounded by a circle. Mockingjays are half mutations of the Capitol, the government of Panem. They replicate sounds, and were never supposed to exist. A miracle, I guess, like Peeta winning last years games.

District 12 never wins, and for victors, we have him and Haymitch. Peeta had to kill others in an arena to the death, one boy and one girl from each district. I was already dating Peeta at that point, after he saved me, gave me bread when we were going to die.

Peeta knew that I was spacing out by then, mesmerized. He secures the pin over my heart. "Thank you." I say. He only nods, and motions me to walk back. As we walk silently, I hide my bow and quiver in a log and a hollow tree trunk. He kisses me, and I go under the fence. It is supposed to be electrocuted, however 12 doesn't ever have power. We walk to his place in Victor Village, where I take a bath and change in peace.

Wrapped in a towel, I decide what to wear. I pick a light blue dress that falls to my knees, change into it, and fasten my pin. I then put on respectable shoes, and run down the stairs. Kissing Peeta, I tell him that I'll be back after the reaping and go to leave.

"Wait!" He says, stressed, " I have to mentor...and if-" I interrupt, "I won't be picked! I'll be back, like..." "Always." He finishes. We stare at each other for a minute, as I braid my hair, I give a reassuring glance to him, and leave.

I walk to the square, where I meet my sister, Prim. She grins, trying to not think what everyone is thinking. "Katniss!" She says. "Tuck in your tail, little duck," pointing to her blouse. " don't worry, everything will be okay." I say. She does what I say, and then laughs.

So innocent, if she's picked... I wonder... At the square, I don't watch Effie, or the tasks at hand, or at Haymitch diving off the stage, I think of Prim. I know I will volunteer for her, for anything, to keep her safe, yet Peeta would die. He needs me, as I need him. I lose thought. I stare at Gale, who only frowns at me when our eyes meet. Grudges never go away, never for Gale, or the Capitol. That is when Effie Trinket goes to the girl,s reaping ball, saying, "ladies first!"

To my horror she says the only name I never wanted to hear.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. The aftermath, a ring

AN: updates will come! Thanks for reading people! Another chapter is here :)

disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or characters :(

There is silence, and then a steady patter of steps. _My sister, Prim... Prim.._

_"_PRIM!" I yell, run to block her path to her death, I continue,

"I volunteer as tribute!" Prim recovers to respond, and cries, my name.

I claim her down and get escorted to the stage by Peacekeepers.

I refuse to look at Peeta. I know I can't. It becomes a blur, as I say my name and then Peeta walks towards me. The male tribute is reaped then, another name...

" Gale Hawthorne! " Effie says.

i quietly despair, yet I don't show it, it will give them an advantage. A huge one, I can't be seen as weak.

We are on the rain by then, and I'm mute, and stay in my room.

Peeta then walks in, yet I can't bear to look at him. the only sits their, embracing me, crying.

I realize that we both are crying, yet I don't care, I love him, and I need to survive.

" Katniss," he says,

"what" I croak.

" I know that you are scared, but you will win. You can hunt and live. You are a survivor, Katniss." He seems to stare at me with pure love as I look at him. for the second time today, he slips something out of his pocket. It is a ring.

Aftermath of a reaping, and I go to die! How can he do this, now?

"Peeta Mellark, I will marry you, because I love you, if that is what you're asking..."

A kiss and a slip of a ring on a finger are what is next, for right now, I love this man, kind and soft in words. I am safe, that is what matters.

AN: update to come soon, school is unpredictable right now. Like it? Share your thoughts... all is appreciated! :)


	3. A Train Ride, Misgivings

**AN: another chapter! :) reviews are awesome :) Love all, read and review!**

**disclaimer' I don't own the hunger games, I wish I did though :)**

chapter 3

A little time passed as Peeta and I embraced. We recovered, and then he excused himself so that I could change. I look at the ring on my left hand and smile. I decide to find a chain to wear it upon, yet I don't know how anyone will react. It won't be pretty, with Gale here, or Peeta stopping him...

Last time that I saw Gale was in the woods, I was alone, hunting, wanting space. I remember that I had a spear in my hand, throwing it at a tree a little ways away. When it stuck clean into the wood with a thump, I smiled and turned.

_"So, you and lover boy? A couple?" Gale had said that steady, with a shimmering anger to his voice._

_"Hey," I say, looking into grey stone grey eyes, watching the wind blow his brown and black hair around, "You mean Peeta, right?"_

_"Yeah Catnip, yes!" Angry, he stomps towards me, in my face. His hands are constricting my arms, unsteady, we fall. His full weight crushes me as I try to struggle. He then kisses me, forceful, hard. It feels like fire, flames consuming me whole. I finally break and yelp as he kisses my throat. Pain is all I can feel, and then..._

_"Katniss!" I hear Peeta, running._

_I continue to defend myself, as Gale is more forceful. Luckily, Peeta pulls Gale off of me, and a brawl ensues. Peeta ends up with a black eye, and Gale has some broken ribs, a broken heart, yet I'm too distressed and furious at him for doing this, and what he last said to me..._

_"You will never be safe with him! Never Catnip! Do you hear me?"_

I force myself not to remember the past now, only the present.

I manage to find a simple gold chain to put the ring on. I use it, after changing into a green blouse and black pants with very warm socks that I can't name. I fasten the pin above my heart on the shirt, and clasp the chain with the ring around my neck. I hide the ring though, Gale will go ballistic on everyone if he finds out.

I walk out of my room to dinner. Everyone is there except for me, and an empty seat is between Peeta and Gale, at the end.

"Join us, Sweetheart." Haymitch hollers, gesturing to the seat. I sit and am given lamb stew, some water, and a piece of bread. I eat carefully, because Effie is big on manners.

Quiet conversation goes on for a time, when mentoring is on the table.

Haymitch says his trademark, "stay alive!" Which makes me scowl. Things take a turn for the worst when Gale's hand reaches to pull out the chain. When the ring is revealed, his face is stone cold, then heats up red.

"You!" He growls. I grab my knife and back away. Peeta goes in front of me, Haymitch mutters something to himself. Gale rambles, then lunges to Peeta, when I throw the knife.

It misses him, and hits the panes in the wall, causing Gale to stumble. He falls, and Peeta rushes towards me, when we excuse ourselves.

At the room, Peeta strokes my hair and kisses me, calming me down, In bed, I lay against him longing for home, and peace. I then realize, that even if I win, that we can't be together.

_From forth the fatal lions of these foes, _

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; _

_whose misadventured piteous overthrows _

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._


	4. A man Obsessed with Fire,

Chapter 4

the last italics from the last chapter were from Romeo and Juliet..Resulting from Lit. And Comp class (another chapter is here! I don't own the hunger games :()

* * *

I wake up again to a gasp, and see pink, fluffed up hair.

Its Effie, I sigh enough for Peeta to reclose his eyes and groan, twirling the ring chain around his fingers. I decide to ignore our escort for a moment, enjoying Peeta's embrace. However, Effie realizes that Peeta is here as well, and furious, comes closer, shakes him and says, horrified,

" PEETA! Manners!" Peeta chuckles and leaves with a kiss, sheepish.

Effie still stands there, with her hands on her clipboard,

"It's going to be a big, big day! Let's get on schedule!" And leaves with judgement.

I change into a sunset orange shirt and brown pants, and unclasp the chain from my neck, and put it into my left pockebraid braid my hair and fasten my pin, going to breakfast.

It will be soon until we reach the Capitol, where I prepare to win over the citizens, and prepare to die.

Or win. Or win.

Everyone is there, except for Gale, who sulks by the window, staring at the ever hanging landscape. I don't know what I eat, but it's enough for me to feel full. Haymitch tells me a few pointers.

"Do what the stylists want you to do, always comply, always."

I stare at him, district 12 is always is coal miners suits, we're nothing special.

When we reach the Capitol, I feel repulsed by the people, we are whisked into the training center, where I'm picked clean of my hair, scrubbed with unknown substances. I'm naked, and I don't think, I can't think...Prim or Peeta or Gale...

I am now in a plain room, with white walls, a glass table, a table with a mirror, two chairs. It's too clean, imposing, and cold.

My stylist knocks, and I say, strong, "come in." He does. He walks straight, and looks.. Normal, not insane... Gold eyeliner, wearing all black. He introduces himself.

"Cinna," he says in a calm, reassuring voice, "Katniss, I admire you. For your sister."

I take off my robe, and he is respectful, only to touch my hair. I hope he's normal, I just hope. He moves to the closet, and unwraps my suit that I will wear.

"Katniss," he says passionately, curiously, "do you like fire?"

I then know that Cinna is obsessed with making an impression, he's obsessed with fire out of all things. I believe it is amazing, because no one is normal, including me, and this isn't irrational.

I then knew that before I died, I would make an Impression on Panem.


	5. The Parade, Trinkets

Chapter Five!

AN: You guys are awesome, read and review... Gale can be a bit of a jerk in this chapter, but you will see why later =)

Cinna has done an amazing job, even if I'm shaking, I'm radiant. If I knew that I wasn't going to be burned to death before the arena, I'd feel better. I'm dressed head to toe in black, made of some material that I can't name. My hair is In a straight braid down my back, and my face is minimal with the craze of the Capitol. I wear gold eyeliner, like Cinna.

I feel a cape being attached to my outfit. And I sigh. I'm going to die. He says that it the fire is fake, and as we walk to the chariot, I devise a plan to rip it off.

I never get that far, because Haymitch yells "sweetheart!" I turn to hill and scowl, he just laughs. Effie, Portia (Gale's stylist) and Peeta stand away from the crowds. Peeta's blue eyes meet mine when Cinna turns me around.

"I found your chain with the ring, and your pin," he fastens the pin above my heart and secures the chain around my neck, yet hides the ring.

"Not yet, you'll know,the right time." Cinna leads me to the chariot.

The horses are well trained, no reins. The black chariot gleams like coal, and I smile.

Gale is suddenly here, helping me up. We are dressed identical, which doesn't surprise me. When we get on, I hear the anthem play, and screams of citizens for District 1. Cinna puts the fake fire on the capes, and I start to curse, internally. It passes by fast and before we're up, Gale kisses me on the cheek, and says,

"Lover Boy never kept you safe, even in the arena, in the Capitol." Sneering, of course.

I flinch, both for the screams of the Capitol as we are burning of fire, and the words that he said. Peeta Would kill him, for sure.

We stand, defiant to the Capitol, yet loving to them, smiling, catching a red rose.

I hate roses, I only like Primroses.

The Boy from district 2 gaffaws at the fact that district 12 is stealing the attention. The cameras don't seem to leave us be, even after we're in the training center.

They run towards us, our party of strange people, as I realize the flames have burnt out. sighing. I ignore the other tributes as 12 escorted to our floor. top floor has it's perks.

I realize how weary I am becelfin of the stress, and sit in a comfortable chair where we eat dinner. Gale suddenly pushes Peeta, who looks like hell, when I snap.

I jump and immediately pull Gale away. I manage to hit him before a punch is reeled against me.

"You are such a jerk! Gale, damn you! You never let anyone rest in peace, nor do you ever realize that I don't love you!" I spit, furious.

"Katniss!" The whole room seems to protest, Gale just sits, and Peeta's hand holds mine. we eaa define and the stylists make small talk. I forgive my stomach and eat until I'm full, but not aching. I excuse myself to my room.

This room is two times as big as my family's house. I'm appalled at the luxuries of the Capitol. Snow knows how to live, I guess. The wallpaper changes to a forest like the woods in 12. I'm heartsick for my home, our home. I strip of the outfit and walk into the shower. it is automated, and when I get out, my hair is dried with a touch of a button.

I leave my hair down, Peeta likes it that way. I throw the towel to the ground and fall asleep, naked in the bed. the last thing I hear is Peeta's voice calling my name, and his arms wrapping around me.

_The stylist once knew a girl on fire, and gave her the fire to change the world._


	6. Author's Note, Updates coming

Hey everyone, getting A bit depressed about the lack of reviews, I want to learn from what you all suggest, it's a great tool and I believe it should be used.

When I get five reviews, will post a new chapter! More fun for you! :)

-TheGirlwithaPin


	7. Avox and Training

Chapter 7- Avox and Training

**Another Chapter**! Read and Review, I don't own the hunger games :)

Peeta's arms were around me, and I feel the tingle of touching skin. He doesn't have a shirt on, and that hits with new ( and profound) realization. I relish this moment. Nothing is really keeping the towel on my body at this point except for my hands gripping it tightly.

when I release my grip, Peeta gasps. (I forgot that we are in front of a mirror!)

"You're Beautiful." He says. I manage to lead him to the bed where I sob into his chest.

(quick note: _author is listening to No Doubt right now, if anyone is interested For a playlist thingy.)_

_Next Morning_

_Katniss? I groan. I don't want to leave, ever. I don't feel hollow for once, the ache of grief and sorrow._

_You have to wake up, you need to train. I lift myself out of bed and grab clothes. The chain is around my neck. I feel Peeta's fingers twist he ring, playing with it._

_Even if it's for a minute or two, I feel at peace, not contemplating my soon to be death._

AT THE TRAINING CENTER

Katniss? Gale says quietly. I look up at him, after tying knots for snares. I examine his snare, and is perfect for catching a rabbit, flawless, in fact.

Yes? I say back. Good Job, Catnip! He smiles softly.

I scowl, Your's are always better. he doesn't react.

We hear fighting across the room between the District 6 Boy, scared by Cato, the brute from District 2. "YOU TOOK MY KNIFE!"

Gale and I laugh our butts off as I observe Rue from district 11, took the knife hidden in the tree rope course. Cato seems to combust into a monster at that point, and by then, Gale and I move to the spear station.

I was nervous in showing off one of my strengths, yet I didn't want to appear as weak. I grasp for the hidden ring underneath my shirt, and hold it for a second. I let go, grab a spear, adjust my stance. I imagine the spear as an arrow, and my arm as the string pulling for flight. I take a deep breathe, and throw it.

It more than makes its mark, hitting the direct center of the human like body with a satisfiting thump.

the training center is silent as everyone's eyes are on me, and I know that I have proven myself.

I grin and Gale then twirls me around, and we laugh. It feels free to cherish my moment of triumph with my best friend when he's not sulking or angry. I feel happy. hen training is over for the day, I tell our team what we did, or, what I did...

everyone is happy, yet Peeta's eyes hide something. When dinner is over, I go into my room, with Peeta trailing behind. I begin to sing, because he's sad, and I wish for him to be happy, and to forget our predicament.

Run

Running all the time

Running to the future

With you right by my side

Me

I'm the one you chose

Out of all the people

You wanted me the most

I'm so sorry that I've fallen

Help me up lets keep on running

Don't let me fall out of love

Running, running

As fast as we can

Do you think we'll make it?

(Do you think we'll make it?)

We're running

Keep holding my hand

It's so we don't get separated

Be

Be the one I need

Be the one I trust most

Don't stop inspiring me

Sometimes it's hard to keep on running

We work so much to keep it going

Don't make me want to give up

Run

Running all the time

Running to the future

With you right by my side

Me

I'm the one you chose

Out of all the people

You wanted me the most

I'm so sorry that I've fallen

Help me up lets keep on running

Don't let me fall out of love

_[Chorus:]_

Running, running

As fast as we can

Do you think we'll make it?

(Do you think we'll make it?)

We're running

Keep holding my hand

It's so we don't get separated

Be

Be the one I need

Be the one I trust most

Don't stop inspiring me

Sometimes it's hard to keep on running

Running, Running

as fast as we can

We're running

Keep holding my hand

It's so we don't get separated

(running by no doubt: I don't own it!)

As I finish, Peeta stares deeply into my eyes and we kiss.

_He begins to sing:_

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you...

I join in, I remember the song, because we sung it on the day he got back.

Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

that's all I ask of you

He sings then, his voice soft,

Let me be your shelter

let me be your light

You're safe, No one will find you

your fears are far behind you...

Peeta continues:

Then say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime

let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you...

anywhere you go, let me go too

Katniss, that's all I ask of you...

_When we finish, I kiss him passionate, not caring at all about what will happen tomorrow, at training, or in the arena. I care about Peeta in this moment, wishing that it would last forever._

_(an: that song was from phantom of the opera, which I'm obsessed with, besides Romeo and Juilet and Les Mis and No Doubt. All rights belong to their owners! Love all of you, reviews make all the difference in the world!)_


	8. Apple stunt, Interviews

Chapter 8

all goes to Suzanne Collins- everything is hers

_Time to shine, Interviews_

The next day passes fast, our training is limited. I observe the others that will be a challenge. Cato knows swords and hand to hand combat. Rue knows how to use a slingshot and is very quick. Thresh is so strong and tall, he has knowledge and use of some weirdly shaped staff thing. Gale of course, is the snare and knot master, where as Foxface, girl from district 5, is the most intelligent person I've seen.

Or know, if you can think of knowing these people before you kill them. I shudder at the thought, being a piece in their games, yet I have no choice. Since I already showed them my spears, and knots, and even beat Foxface in the herb and plant test, I feel the need to hide something.

I'm the best at the bow, and I itch at Glimmer from district 1 doing horribly at aiming, or anything. I know that I can show them everything, but I will show the gamemakers.

I might have a chance then. Maybe. Peeta and I have talked quietly about what to do, after, I tell him that I love him. He beams brighter than the sun at that point. I grin back, because he's that only one to make me happy while this is going on.

I try not to think about Prim. My sweet, innocent sister. I refuse to, always.

I will die for her, win for her, win for Peeta. I just don't know how.

When we are called in front of the gamemakers, it is individual. 12 goes last. I go last, like always. It seems to be routine here, 12 going last. We lonely give them coal, so what does it matter?

Gale pats me on the back as he goes in.

Later, Catnip. The doors close with an emptiness.

I wait ten minutes before my name is called with a mechanical chirp.

Katniss Everdeen.

I stand and walk in. The first thing that I notice is that the game makers are mostly drunk, with Sencea Crane entertaining them with a apple pig.

When I announce myself, they laugh. It makes me angry. I take the bow, load and arrow, and shoot it at the human target standing. A bulls eye! They don't seem to care, but I keep going. Taking a spear, to another target. A perfect shot. Throw soe knives, all hit there mark. yet nothing, they don't pay attention.

I then snap. They think that a pig is so important? I load and arrow, take careful aim, and shoot.

The arrow goes through the apple and The pigs mouth, and sticks to the wall. This moment is priceless, complete shock, one falls into the punch bowl, mostly shrieks and gapes of mouths. I use my trademark scowl.

"Thanks for the consideration!" I growl. I then throw the bow behind me, and leave.

Effie criticizes me for manners, and how they'll harm me. They already will, when the interviews come. They will harm Peeta in the process, yet I'm too angry at those shallow and evil people right now.

Cinna notices me fuming by the time the interviews come. I'm in a fire red dresswith jewel fire designs all over. I look stunning, and I would be happier if he wasn't a pyromaniac. I remember Haymitch's two thumbs up

Great job sweetheart! As much as I hate that nickname, it amuses the others. I scowled. As we waited for the training scores from Ceasar, I held Peeta's hand. He isn't doing well over this, I know. It's not like the apple stunt did anything to help. I wonder it'd someone can get a zero. I groan as Cato and Clove both get tens, Fox face gets a five, and Rue a seven. Thresh gets a nine, which is surprising.

When it comes to 12, I'm shaking. Gale lets out a whoop of joy when he achives a nine. Well done! I croak. I'm so terrified.

Ceasar then says my name, then a picture of me comes on screen.

He gasps and says, 12!

twelve!

Me, Katniss Everdeen, gets a 12 in training. The room goes ballistic, Haymitch sloppy grin makes me day, almost. Peeta pulls me in for a long kiss, and then before I know it, he has me off my feet into my room.

I smile, remembering last night.

Cinna says, just be yourself.

I realize that Cinna knows how to relax me. The wait isn't long until I'm up, and I grin at Gale. He's in a suit with red flames and hugs me back.

As Ceasar calls for my enterance, I play the game the Capitol wants me to.

It's for Prim and Peeta, because I threw an arrow at the gamemakers.


	9. Telling My Life

Telling My Life

Suzanne collins owns all of this. Thanks to all for favoriting and reading this.

"That's right, you all know her as the Girl on Fire," Caesar hollers to the crowd, "yet we know her as the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" I walk onto the stage. The screams are louder as I'm seen in Cinna's creation. I sit in the white plush chair facing Caesar.

"So, Katniss..." He knows that I'm nervous. "What is your favorite thing at the Capitol?"

I stumble, "the Lamb Stew," he smiles in reconition, " the one with dried plums."

"It's delicous!" He grins. the crowd laughs with him. Caesar talks calmly about training, I tell him that the twelve was from things that I can't say.

I continue with the reason why, " I don't want anyone to have an edge." I confess. The crowd gives a mutter of content. _Be truthful. Trueful._

I then take my hand to touch the chain and ring around my neck. Caesar notices it,

"What is that Katniss?"

"My ring," I say, "It's my engagement ring."

"So you have a special boy at home? And you're so young!"

"It happened on the Reaping Day," I say.

"Oh. That's a shame."

I continue, "He wasn't going to get Reaped. He thought that I would be safe." A collective gasp is heard from the crowd.

"Haymitch?"

I scowl, then smile, " Peeta Mellark is my fiance, it would never be Haymitch."

"oh Katniss, My sympathy to you both."

I have an idea. "Caesar?" I venture, "Can I show you my flames"

Cinna is twriling his finger like the mad man that he sometimes is.

"Is it safe?" The crowd screams, approves. I stand, walk a bit away from the chair and spin around. The flames flicker.

The uproar is deafening. Caesar reigns the crowd in as he asks me one more question.

"Your sister, Prim came to you,yes?" I nod

"She told me to win."

" And try you will!" Caesar kisses my hand as the buzzer goes off.

Gale is next. This game just begun.


End file.
